


All of you, all of me

by Veeebles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Aunty Veeebles is on it, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Zalex, character studies of sorts, i am so good at tagging, no mention of the tapes, seriously how do people do this part?, short and sweet, writing more Zalex dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: There’s so much about Zach that Alex likes.





	All of you, all of me

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing that flew into my head and demanded to be written

There’s so much about Zach that Alex likes.

He likes how tall he is, so tall he needs to crane is neck back to look into his eyes, how he needs to go on his tip toes to kiss him and how Zach holds his waist as he does because he can only really go on one leg to do it and Zach doesn’t want him to fall. He likes how he fits under Zach’s arm, how he slings his arm around his shoulders and Alex wraps his around his waist.

He likes his hands; how big they are, his palms are the same slightly lighter shade of tan as the bottom of his forearms, the soles of his feet, all the places the sun hadn’t quite touched. He likes how warm they always are, his palms calloused from all the endless sports he does. He likes how they feel on his waist, sliding down the soft swell of his hips to his ass, how they fit just right on his body. He likes how tender and soft they can be but also how they can bruise purple and blue marks into his hips and his nails can scrape angry red lines down his back.

He likes how the veins of his arms stand out on his skin when he exercises or makes love. Alex traces them with his fingertips, pressing into them and feeling the blood flowing beneath, tracing their path as they meander form his wrists up to his shoulders, to his neck where his pulse is. He likes to kiss his pulse, listen to the soft noises he makes when his teeth scrape every so lightly across the skin, back and forth, sucking a mark into the place.

He likes how he says his name. How the ‘A’ is drawn out like a lingering kiss, the ‘L’ making his tongue appear between his teeth like a secret just for him to know, how the ‘E’ sounds slightly accented, his lips curling at the corners and how the ‘X’ sounds almost intimate, the click of his tongue against his teeth resonating through his bones.

He likes how he makes love most of all. Especially what he’s doing right now.

Alex is hard before he is even awake, getting pulled out of his sleep by movement in the warm space behind him. Its Zach, of course, he realises when he is awake enough to form a thought, eyes still closed as he concentrates on what Zach is doing.

The taller boy is as naked as he is, grinding against his ass lazily, his mouth moving across the skin of his neck, biting and sucking and kissing until Alex is shivering, tingles cascading all over his body as he bucks back into the feeling. He raises a hand behind him to tangle in Zach’s soft, dark hair, prompting him to keep going, keep kissing him, keep biting and marking his skin until there is hardly any white left, all replaced with purple bruises in the shape of his mouth.

A hand slides over his hip, dragging down his stomach to take him in hand, Zach’s kisses become more earnest when he finds him hard and leaking onto the bed sheets. Alex turns his head and his mouth find’s Zach’s, kissing him all tongue and teeth, breathy moans and soft whispers as Zach strokes him lazily, still grinding his own hardness between his cheeks.

He moves away leaving Alex feeling cold and wriggling back in the bed to seek out the warmth of his chest against his back again. When he comes back, he prompts Alex to lift his leg, and he feels a pair of lubed fingers at his entrance. Alex raises his leg further, hooking one hand behind his knee to keep himself steady as one finger sinks into him slowly, Zach’s mouth is back at his neck, warm breath fanning over his skin. A second finger joins the first, moving in and out slowly, his ring of muscle tight around them, greedily sinking them further inside himself.

When he adds a third finger, Zach bites his neck, that sensitive part at the nape of his neck that drives him mad. Those fingers curl inside him and he gasps, head back until he is pressed against Zach’s neck, hearing that lovely pulse of his thundering there. He’s aching and leaking onto the mattress now, a wet patch evident of that and Zach is still moving his fingers in and out of him, pressing against that lovely spot inside him. Eventually, those fingers are replaced with the large, blunt head of his cock and Alex tries to be patient when he presses himself inside.

He never gets used to his size. They had made love before going to sleep just hours ago yet Alex is still tight around Zach, the taller boy pressing his face into Alex’s neck as he moved torturously slowly into him, his other arm coming around him to press against his chest.

When he bottoms out, he lingers there. Alex likes this too, feeling so full of Zach, like he is trying to mould his insides to the exact image of himself. He wants that, wants Zach to burn himself into Alex’s skin so is never without him, so he can always carry part of him around with him.  

When he moves he presses deeper and tighter into him than ever before and Alex knows they both won’t last long. Zach is moaning into his ear, hand back on his dick, stroking him along with his thrusts, drinking in Alex’s wanton sighs and moans. His hand leaves Alex’s weeping cock in favour of holding his leg up for him, stretching them wide, getting deeper, thrusting harder and Alex moved his own hand down to himself, stroking just like Zach had done, revelling in the needy noise Zach makes at the sight of him because he knows he likes to watch him like this. He knows just what Zach likes, just like Zach knows him, there’s another thing he likes about him.

But he doesn’t just _like_ all these things, he _loves_ them. Loves them so damn much.

The word bubbles in his chest, claws at his throat, clambers over his tongue and pries his lips apart until he’s saying it over and over and over again, a breathless sigh as he comes, spending himself onto the bed sheets, shaking because Zach is saying the words too, filling him up with his release, his hips stuttering into him.

They lie together after, Alex wrapped up in his arms, Zach leaking out of him but he doesn’t mind, not one bit, because he loves it, loves Zach, loves every last second of all of this.

Because Zach is telling him all the things he loves about him.

He tells him he loves his skin, how soft and pale and creamy it is, how perfectly it contrasts against his own tanned hue. He loves how he blushes, how the red runs like ink in water from his cheeks, down his neck and to his chest. He loves the taste of it, his salty sweetness in his mouth when he licks his neck, his chest, his thighs, his cock.

Loves the curve of his waist that leads to the slight swell of his hips, loves to run his hand down it, feel the dip and rise of his bones beneath. He loves how his arm fits there when they lie together, holding his body to his.

He loves how small he is, how Zach’s t-shirts and jumpers swamp his body, how good he looks like that. He loves that he has to roll the sleeves up, sometimes he just lets them fall down his hands until just his fingertips peek out the hems. He loves when he kisses Zach, those sweater paws coming up to cup his cheeks, feeling the soft fabric and the small hint of his fingertips pressing against his jaw.

He loves the way he speaks. How soft his voice can be when it’s just the two of them. He loves how his words curve when he smiles, how he always speaks his mind, honest and sincere. He loves that when he sings softly to himself and doesn’t even realise he’s doing it. He loves his laugh, on the rare occasion he does, that it sounds pure like a bell and always has Zach smiling in response.

He loves his eyes, the misty blue of them. Not like the sea, but like a storm. Like the colour of clouds heavy with rain as they roll overhead. The colour of the sky at dusk or dawn. He follows the thread of grey that lines them, inking into the blue like a dance.

He likes that he loves him, every last part of him.


End file.
